This invention relates to an improved anode for cathodic protection systems. Such anodes are frequently used to protect metal water tanks from corrosion, and in other high resistivity applications. Potable water and other material in contact with the anode having a resistivity of at least 1000 ohm-centimeters, are considered high resistivity applications.
Cathodic protection systems of the type set forth also have means for supplying D.C. current to the anode and then to the tank.
The various anodes currently used in cathodic protection systems may be in the form of wire, ribbon, or expanded metal or mesh. Each may have a thin coating of platinum electroplated or clad to a substrate of titanium, tantalum or niobium. For the present invention, a niobium substrate is preferred. The niobium substrate is strong, durable, and highly resistant to consumption by electro-chemical action in water, and the platinum coating provides long life and economy.
Expanded metal or mesh type of anode materials noted above have seen limited use in cathodic protection systems because as supplied they are fragile, and they are also difficult to handle without snagging or cutting other objects. The present invention overcomes such problems with commercially available anode mesh material, and it provides a simple inexpensive and novel anode construction which is highly effective and durable in use.